We Are One
by Guardiansaint002
Summary: Scar killed Mufasa and became king, end of story. That's not true. This is the story of Scar and Zira's son, Jesús. A lion who was born with the eyes of his late uncle. Join Jesús as he's castaway by his parents and chased out of the only home he know of. What would happened when he returns years later and meets his cousin, thought to be dead?
1. Chapter 1

**I was going through my old account, seeing what story to redo when I came across this book series. I couldn't wait to get started writing. So here we are. **

**This story contains OCs in other stories of mine, but some may have different appearances. With that done, enjoy.**

A cool, chilling breeze blew by as a shadowy figure made it's way across the sunset glowed plains.

"Is it done?"

A rich brown lion with a black mane had just walked in a cave where a pale tan lioness with dark red eyes sat waiting.

The male smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. "I'm now king and you are my queen."

The lioness smiled as she nuzzled the lion. A few days went by when the new king ordered the lionesses minus his queen to go hunting for him and his pack of hyenas.

"Can you believe him." growled a tawny lioness with light green eyes

A dark beige lioness with orange eyes sighed, "He's the king now and..."

A dull tan lioness with brown eyes growled. "Sarabi! You of all know, that Scar's not the king! Simba's alive and you know it!"

"Quiet it down, Sanura!" snarled the tawny lioness.

The dark beige lioness had tears in her eyes as she shook her head, "No Sarafina, Sanura's right. Simba's alive I just know it."

"What are you three doing?"

The three lionesses looked and saw their new queen.

"Hunting! What's it to you, Zira!" Sanura growled, her black eyes narrowed.

The pale tan lioness glared at Sanura with her head held high with authority. "It's _Queen_ Zira to you and watch your tone if you don't want your pericous ssons to become the hyenas' next prey!"

The lionesses gasped as Zira smiled darkly..

"Now I suggest you three stop neglecting your duties and go hunt." snarled Zira before heading back to priderock.

Sanura snarled before turning to head towards the hunting fields. "Let's get this over with."

It was night time when Sarabi, Sarafina and Sanura returned with three widebeast.

"It took you long enough!" Scar roared as the hyenas took away the catches.

"Scar what about us?" Sarabi tried to reach the rich brown lion before being blocked by his henchmen.

The rich brown lion looked at his sister-in-law and sneered. "What about you?"

"We caught that and we deserve to eat!" Sarafina snarled.

"Well next time you would remember to stop logy gagging and hunt more." said Scar with a smirk before disappearing in a cave.

Sanura and Sarafina growled as a light brown lioness with dark green eyes came walking over with four cubs running in and out of her legs.

"Mom guess what?" A dull brown cub with black eyes and a messy dull brown tuff asked.

Sanura smiled at her oldest son as she nuzzled the cub's head, "What is it, Chumvi?"

Chumvi grinned as he puffed out his dusty brown chest."I pinned Nala down!"

"Only because I got caught off guard!" said a cream-peach cub with greenish eyes.

Sarafina chuckled as she nuzzled her daughter. Sarabi watched her friends with their cubs with tears in her eyes as she felt hurt rise up.

"Sarabi, are you alright?" Asked the light brown lioness.

"No. You have Kula, Sanura has Tojo and Chumvi, and Sarafina has Nala!" cried Sarabi, her dark brown rimmed ears against her head.

"I never thought of that. I'm sorry Sarabi, I can't imagine what you're going through." said the light brown lioness as she nuzzled her friend.

"Auntie Rabi, why are you crying?" Asked a small pale brown cub with dark green eyes.

Sarabi smiled warmly as she nuzzled the cub, "I just miss my family."

Sarafina head bumped the ex queen, "We are your family."

Just then two hyenas walked over. One was stupid looking and other had a sneer on his face.

"King Scar said it is bed time! You have to get up early and hunt!"

"Well tell your king to shove-" the tawny lioness started but was interrupted.

"Sarafina!" Sarabi shouted before turning towards the hyenas, "Thank you."

The hyena snarled before walking off.

Sarabi sighed, "Let's get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The lionesses turned and headed in a cave below priderock. Once in the lionesses laid in a circle with the cubs in the middle. It's going to be yet, another long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Jason Chandler for the review. I'm you're interested.**

**Here's the second chapter of We Are One.**

Weeks have passed and things have gotten worst. Scar had started to push the lionesses even harder. Straining the elders. Just the other day an old lioness from before the current king and his brother was born, died from the exshusting hours of hunting.

"Why are we doing this anyway?"

Sarafina sighed, "Because Nala, Scar's the king and we have to do what he says so he won't hurt you or your friends. You understand that sweetie?"

Nala slowly nodded, "Yes mother."

Months past and the cubs turned into their teen stages. One particular morning Scar walked out onto the peak of priderock and roared.

"What does he want!" a teenage Kula growled, irritated.

Chumvi walked out with his light tan brother and a teenage dark gold teen with a growing black mane, chuckling. Chumvi blew his growing darker brown mane out of his black eyes as Tojo did the same with his growing red-brown mane.

"Who knows, we might want us to be the new rulers." Malka, the dark gold teen smiled flirty at Kula.

Kula rolled her eyes and trotted off to where Nala stood with their mothers, Sarabi, Sanura, Malka's mother Danyra and the rest of Mufasa's followers.

"So what does his almighty want?" Kula asked Nala who snickered as the three teen males walked up.

"He didn't say," whispered Nala before turned back to the brown lion as he began to speak.

"I have great news! Your queen is expecting cubs!"

Everyone started to whisper as Scar smiled and continue speaking.

"She's a month along, so in three months time there will be a new heir to my throne!"

With that Scar retreated back in the cave as the lionesses faithful to Sarabi and Mufasa started to talk.

"Oh no, now there's going to be another one of those monsters." snarled Kula, disgust in her dark green eyes.

Nala looked at her mother and Sarabi, "What are going to do?"

Sarabi sighed, "There's nothing we can do."

**...**

Inside the cave Zira was enjoying the zebra carcass those emblices caught her when her beloved mate walked in.

"Dear what do you think about those males?"

Zira looked up from her meal and licked the blood from her muzzle, "I don't see them as a threat. There's only three of them going against our hundreds of hyenas."

Scar nodded, "You're right. I guess I can let them fools live. For now.."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Sarabi walked trough growing dead Pridelands. Until she found a grassy hill top above was a nice view of the stars.

"Oh Mufasa! What can I do? These lionesses are depending on me, but now with Scar having cubs..." She sighs, "I'm lost and don't know what to do." with one more sigh Sarabi got up and headed back to the cave under priderock.

But the ex queen didn't see a few stars twinkle as a shooting star shot across the dark blue sky letting her know that she as been heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twistedlionstories, thank you for the follow. And Jason Chandler, thanks for the review. I'm sure her plead will be heard too.**

**To those who don't know, the OC Jesús is pronounced Hay-soos.**

**Now, here's the third chapter of We Are One.**

Former-Queen Sarabi had just returned with her hunting party that contains Nala, Kula, Sarafina, Sanura, Danyra, and even Tojo, Malka and Chumvi. Scar had made a decree, if they are to stay they are to work for their keeps.

When Sarabi and her party approached the cave below the kopje she saw a pregnant tawny-brown young lioness with radiant purple eyes was herded toward the cave where their tyrant awaits.

Sarabi looked at her party, "I'll be right back."

The dark beige lioness didn't let anyone say anything as she ran off to the cave on priderock.

"Hey, you're not allow up here!" Barked a light grey hyena.

Sarabi growled at him as she past by and the hyena shut up with a whimper.

"Why have you come on my lands?"

Sarabi walked in and saw Scar circling the scared female. She narrowed her orange eyes before entering the cave.

"Taka stop this nonsense! Don't you see she's scared!"

Scar looked at his sister-in-law with a sneer, "Sarabi, what have I told you about that name!"

Sarabi rolled her eyes as she walked over to the lioness, "You don't scare me, Taka! Uru named you Taka and so Taka you will always be!"

Scar sighed, "What do you want?"

"Leave her be!" Sarabi demanded. It was only right.

"What do I get out of this?" Scar smiled.

Sarabi looked in her old friend's green eyes and knew what he wanted. She looked around and saw she was only one there, minus the new lioness and a few hyenas.

Sarabi closed her eyes, _I'm sorry Mufasa_, she silently thought before opening her eyes and looking back at the tyrant, "Whatever pleases you, _my king._"

Scar smiled a dark smile before turning towards the new lioness, "There's a cave below that you can call home." then he turned to the three hyenas that where in the cave and nodded his head briefly.

Without any words they ushered the young lioness away and down to the cave where Sarafina sat outside waiting for her friend's return.

After the hyenas left Sarafina looked at the lioness, "Did you see a dark beige lioness up there?"

The lioness had tears in her eyes as she started to speak, "I'm so sorry."

**...**

Months later Sarabi woke up to a loud roar, the dark beige lioness looked and saw her fellow pride members blink their eyes open.

Malka yawned before looking at his mother, "Mother, what's going on?"

The dark gold lioness opened her brown eyes strecthed before sitting up as Sarabi stood and replied. "It's that time, son."

After that event with Scar, that event has a price and now Sarabi's two months along. Sarabi gave a good stretched before heading towards the cave under the still star filled sky where she saw Zira laid on her side panting.

Zira saw the old king's mate and growled, "What is she doing here?"

Scar looked and saw Sarabi walking in.

"I'm here to help." Sarabi said as calm as she can.

Sarabi will never forgive or forget what he done to her. She ignored the glares and snarls form the in labor lioness as she began coaching the pale tan lioness through.

It was past dusk when Zira gave birth to two cubs. Sarabi was lost in thought about her own cub or cubs when Zira let out a growl of disgust.

"What is it?" Sarabi asked as she moved to the front.

"This!" Scar snarled his eyes full of hatred.

Sarabi was confused as she looked at the cubs in Zira's paws. One was rich brown with a hint of red with his mother's eyes. Then she moved to other and gasped. The cub was a caramel-brown, the same shade of her beloved Mufasa and Scar's father, Ahadi. The cub's body she saw would be a mixture of his uncle and cousin. A handsome lion he would be.

Sarabi shook her head and looked at the new parents. "I don't see the problem."

"Well I do!" Zira growled picking up the rich brown cub and moving away with Scar following.

"What about him!" Sarabi growled.

"We don't want him!" Scar finally roared.

Sarabi was taken back but shouted "Why not!"

Zira was going to say something but Scar shook his head and turned towards Sarabi, "He reminds me of my father and brother and it hurts to reminded. Don't you understand?"

Sarabi didn't believe that bull crap, "Well I'm not going to let him die. I'm going to take him."

"Alright, you do that." Scar smiled.

Sarabi picked up the weeping cub and left the cave.

Once out of ear shot Scar looked at his queen, "What did you think you were doing?"

"I was-" but Zira was cut off as Scar struck her across the face.

Zira looked up and was speechless as she watched her king walk out.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Sarabi walked to her spot where she laid the cub down to feed. _What to name you? Kosa seems nice, but it's too harsh!_ Was Sarabi's thought when Sarafina walked over with Nala.

"Rabi, who's cub is that?" Sarafina asked, her light green eyes full of confusion.

Sarabi looked up from the cub to the mother-daughter pair, "He's Scar's. They didn't want him."

Nala gasped, "Why?"

Sarabi sighed deeply while pinning her ears back. "He looks like Mufasa and Ahadi. Mufasa and Scar's father."

Sarafina shook her head, "Pitty. But you're going to keep him?"

Sarabi nodded, "I can't leave him to die."

"I'll help raise him, if you want auntie." Nala offered. Instantly feeling bad for the cub.

Sarabi smiled warmly at the younger lioness.

"What are you going to name him?" Sarafina asked as she and her daughter sat.

Sarabi smiled down at the cub who gave a cute little yawn, "I have been thinking. Haven't came up with anything."

"How about Kosa? Shetani? Or Death? Demon?"

The lionesses turned to see Chumvi with his brother. Who was glaring at the dull brown teen with narrowed purple eyes.

"Chumvi!" The light tan, small red-brown mane teen growled. "It's not his fault! He's just a cub!"

Chumvi rolled his black eyes at his brother before glaring back. "Then what do you suggest that devil spawn's name be?"

Tojo shrugged before moving his purple eyes to the caramel-brown cub. "How about... I don't know. Maybe.. Jesús?"

"Deliver? It seems like a good name to fit." Nala smiled at the small cub.

Just then a loud roar was heard, everyone looked at each other all thinking the same thing, _Sienna!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason Chandler, I agree about Scar but we all know he doesn't care.**

**Enjoy chapter four!**

Sarafina and Nala ran over to where the roar came from and to their horror seen Kula fighting off six hyenas. With a snarl the mother and daughter ran into the fight. The fight didn't last long as the hyenas fled with their tail tucked and whimpering.

The lionesses looked and saw the tawny-brown lioness bathing a small dark brown cub with dark purple eyes.

"Aw! She's beautiful!" Kula and Nala cooed.

Sarafina smiled, "What's her name Sienna?"

The tired lioness smiled at her friends, "Sherise, after my mother."

"That's a beautiful name." smiled Nala.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

A few weeks went by and Jesús' haven't opened.

"Is he blind?" Malka asked and got hit in the head by his girlfriend, Kula.

Sarabi smiled, "He's just late, Mufasa was late opening his eyes."

Just then Jai turned over and blinked his eyes open to reveal familiar amber orbs.

"Wow, he has King Mufasa's eyes?" Kula gasped.

"Perhaps this is a sign." Sarafina smiled towards her dark beige friend.

Sarabi smiled at Jesús, "I believe so, I feel it."

The rest of the day went by with the small pride talking about Mufasa, hunts, Scar, Zira, hyenas and etc.

**...**

Sarabi woke up to a sharp pain in her lower stomach. Already went through this once, she knew what was happening. Jesús woke up from Sarabi's hissing and moaning.

"Mama, are you alright?"

Sarabi breathed in and out before she roared. The roar woke up the little pride and everyone came around the in labor lioness.

"Everyone, give her room!" Sarabi looked and saw Sanura, "Sanura, you and Sienna get the cubs out of here."

The dull tan lioness nodded before grabbing Jesús as the young tawny-brown lioness grabbed her daughter and left the cave. The two mothers sat the cubs down and watched them play, well Sherise play.

"Auntie Sanura, is mommy going to be okay?"

Sanura nuzzled the cub who reminds her so much of Mufasa. She grew up with Sarabi and Mufasa, she sees that Jesús will grow to have his uncle's body structure.

"You're going to have a brother or sister."

"Actually both."

Sherise stopped playing with her mother's black tail tuff. As the she stood and looked with Sanura and Jesús to see Nala.

"Can I go see her?" Jesús asked with pleading eyes that would dazzle any lioness.

Nala smiled, "Of course." before picking up the cub up and placing him on her back and ran off as Jesús laughed.

When they returned to their cave Jesús jumped off Nala's back and ran to Sarabi. When he got close he seen two small brownish-beige bundle and light beige bundle in Sarabi's paws. Sarabi licked them and the cubs rolled over and opened their eyes.

Sarabi then licked Jesús and smiled, "Meet your brother and sister, Thresh and Taka."

Thresh has orange eyes like Sarabi as Taka has emerald green eyes.

"Hi, I'm your big brother Jesús."

The cubs mewed and pawed Jesús' black nose. The adults awed, they was weary of a cub of Scar's staying with them. But Jesús reminds them more of Mufasa more than anything so they grew to love him as they did Simba.

One day they hoped little Jesús will save them from his father's regin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks, Jason Chandler for the review. As Jesús, time will tell.**

"Tag you're it!" shouted Sherise as she ran off laughing with Thresh and Taka.

"Hey! No fair!" Jesús exclaimed before running after his friends.

Jesús was running when he ran into something soft.

"Hey watch where you're going!" a young male voice snarled.

Jesús got up and saw a small brown cub with dark red eyes. "Sorry."

"Yeah you will be, do you know who I am?"

Jesús shook his head, "No."

The cub puffed out his chest, "I'm Prince Nuka, son of King Scar and Queen Zira."

"Oh," Jesús didn't get to finish what he was going to say as he got roughly picked up by the nape by Chumvi. Causing the caramel-brown cub to yelp.

"Don't you got anything better to do!" Malka growled at Nuka.

Nuka glared at the lions before running off. When the lions returned they were greeted by Sarabi and Nala.

"Auntie he meet Nuka." said Malka as the dull brown lion dropped Jesús.

Sarabi's eyes widen before sighing, "Thank you."

Chumvi growled and went in the cave with Nala and Malka.

"You're not my real mother are you?"

Sarabi shook her head, "No, they didn't want you so I took you in."

Jesús looked down with tears in his eyes, "Who am I?"

Sarabi inhaled and exhaled before responding. "You're the son of Scar and Zira."

Jesús eyes widen, "My father is the one responsible for all this!"

Sarabi nodded sadly, "Yes but you can one day change this."

"Why me! I don't even look like my father or mother!"

Sarabi pulled the cub close, "You're a very special cub, Jesús. You may not have your parents looks but you have the looks of a fine king."

Jesús pulled away with tears falling and ran off in a full dash.

"Jesús! Come back!" Sarabi cried as she raised to her paws.

Nala came running out of the cave, "Sarabi, what happened?"

Sarabi sighed as she lowered her head and ran away. "I told him about his parents and he ran away."

Nala looked down feeling sorry for the cub before looking at Sarabi, "When the hyenas go to sleep I'll go look for him."

Sarabi smiled and gave the younger lioness a affectionate head bump. "Thank you, Nala."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Jesús ran until he couldn't run no more. Before he collapsed the last then he heard was a roar. When Jesús woke up he was lying on a bed of lush green leaves.

"Hey, kid."

Jesús looked up and jumped back. There standing in front of him was golden lion with a red mane and orange eyes.

"Hey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Jesús calmed down a little when a meerkat and warthog came over.

"I see the pipsueak is okay."

"Timon!" The lion and warthog scold.

The lion turned back to cub, "It's ok, I'm Simba and this is Timon and Pumbaa. What's your name?"

The caramel-brown cub was unsure but replied anyway. "Jesús."

Simba smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you, I'm sure you're hungry."

Jesús nodded and followed Simba to a clearing where a dead hare laid.

"If you want I could teach you how to hunt."

Jesús looked up and smiled, "I would like that."

Simba smiled and went to walk away but stopped when he felt something against his legs. He looked down and saw Jesús rubbing on his legs.

"Thank you."

Simba smiled before lowering his head and nuzzled the cub. "No problem, little guy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason Chandler, The crazy thing is that he didn't even know who Simba was. But I appreciate your reviews and opinions.**

**To chapter six. Enjoy.**

That next afternoon Simba took Jesús to a clearing for his hunting lessons. This was the perfect moment, since Timon and Pumbaa was off gathering grubs.

"Now you have to lay low to the ground." the gold lion began the lesson.

The caramel-brown cub did what he was told and crouched low to the ground like he seen his mother... Jesús shook his head, Sarabi wasn't his mother as his birth parents didn't want him.

"Don't make a sound.." Simba continued knocking Jesús out of his head.

Just as Jesús was about to take in a sharp breath a loud scream reached their ears. Simba ran off without another thought. Jesús tried to keep up, but his cubby legs were too short.

When Jesús got to Simba, he was surprised to see the golden lion fighting a cream-peach lioness...he realized as Nala. Thinking she's going to take him back, which he was right. But the small cub ran with unthinkable speed.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"So what really brought you out here?" Simba asked with curious orange eyes.

Simba and Nala were taking a walk after a romantic evenling.

The cream-peach lioness sighed as her ears pinned against her head. "I'm actually looking for a small cub name, Jesús. Have you seen him?"

"Of course, I was in the middle of teaching him hunting when you came." said Simba with a smile that instantly faded.

Nala sighed, "You don't have no idea what's going on. The poor thing been rejected by his parents, _YOUR _uncle!"

Simba shook his head in disbelief, "Why?"

"Mainly because he has your father's eyes! You tell me you didn't notice his eyes looked farmilar?"

Simba sighed, "I didn't really pay it no mind."

Nala looked up with her ears slightly forward. "Simba with Jesús gone, you're now our only hope."

Simba snapped his eyes towards his cubhood friend with narrowed eyes. "What you're going to just give up on him since you find a better outlet?"

Nala was taken back, "No! But the Pridelands are in need of help. You are our only hope! If you don't do some thing everyone will die!"

Simba sighed deeply, "Sorry." and started to walk away.

Nala couldn't believe this, this lion she had a crush on since she was a cub and now fell in love with turned into, "You're not the Simba I remember!"

Simba stopped before inhaling and exhaling."You're right, I'm not. Are you happy?"

Nala glared at the gold, red mane lion, "Just disappointed."

Simba rolled his orange eyes. "You're starting to sound like my father." Simba growled lowly as he walked off the log he was on.

Nala couldn't believe Simba was being a ass about this and his pride needs him, "At lease one of does!"

Simba felt that straight to the heart. He whipped around with venom dripping, "You think you could show up and tell me how to live my life! You don't even know what I been through!"

"I would if you tell me." Nala tried to calm down but Simba wasn't making it easy.

"Forget it!" Simba snarled turning as he stalked off away from the cream-peach lioness.

Nala's heart broke as she cried "Fine!"

**...**

Jesús ran into land filled with lush green grass. There was prey and preador animals everywhere. There was a huge water hole that went for miles. Not far from the watering hole was a cave.

Jesús set for the cave when his path was suddenly blocked. Jesús looked up and seen two leopards towering over him. With a scream the caramel-brown cub ran with the spotted felines on his tail.

Jesús ran until he was trapped at the edged of a cliff. Jesús closed his eyes ready for the end when a ear splitting roar was heard.

Jesús opened his eyes to see a lion fighting the leopards. Jesús noticed the lion was around Sarabi's age, maybe a few years younger. He had dark brown fur and a large darker brown mane with lighter stripes of fur running through it. His eyes were a dark brown.

The lion snorted before looking at the cub, "What are you doing out here?"

"Um.." Jesús was speechless. He couldn't form a sentence to save his life.

"Know what? I don't want to know!" the dark brown lion growled before walking away.

Jesús watched the lion disappear before sticking out his tounge, "Cranky Lion." before quickly scampering off in the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. Your thoughts and opinions are welcomed.**

**I want to add, that since it's not many readers I have changed Sarabi and Scar's cubs names back to what they original was.**

As the sun began to rise Jesús woke to the sound of his stomach rumbling. He gave a small yawn and stretched before heading out of the cave. After taking a morning drink Jesús saw a hare feasting nearby.

"Might as well use that little information." the caramel-brown cub said to himself before crouching low.

Jesús made way to pounce until the lion from yesterday appeared.

"You're breathing too hard, whelp."

Jesús frowned before glaring at the dark brown lion. "I don't need your help."

The lion chuckled, "You'll never live to see a month if you hunt like that. Even if you did, who's to say you won't be killed."

"Will you look after me than?" Jesús asked in a hopeful voice.

The lion chuckled before he turned and started to walk away, "I don't deal with rogue cubs."

"Please, I won't be too much of a bother." Jesús pleaded.

The lion looked at the caramel-brown cub and sighed, "Fine, but stay out of my way."

Jesús smiled brightly before following the dark brown lion. The two eventually made it to a area that's surrounded by very tall lash green and gold grass.

After going through the multi-colored grass, young Jesús was amazed to see a small pride of lionesses lying around under the sun. There was a creek that run for miles and cave that sat in the middle. The cave was on a higher rock, _nothing like priderock though._ Jesús sadly thought to himself.

Just then a light cream, almost white lion jumped infront of Jesús with threating growl, "Who are you trespasser?"

The dark brown lion walked over snapped his teeth at the light cream lion, "Step down Livius, he's apart of the pride!"

The light cream lion glared at him, "Gallus. You know the rules state only two males a pride!"

The dark brown lion stood tall advising his authory as he roared, "I am king! I make the rules! If I want another male, then he stays! So you leave him be or deal with me!"

Livius growled before lying down submissing to the king. While the two was going back and forth Jesús took the moment to get a good look at the new male.

Livius was around Nala and other teenagers' age, maybe a little older. His mane was black as his claws that stood out on all four paws and he had light green eyes.

Gallus snorted before looking at Jesús who shrunk back. Before Jesús could say anything a creamy lioness with light green eyes ran over.

"I heard the roars, what happened?"

Gallus rolled his dark brown eyes, "Woman I got this!"

The lioness growled at him but stopped when she caught sight of the cub. After looking at Livius in the submissing position, she put two and two together and growled a deadly growled at the younger lion.

Not wanting to deal with the lioness' wrath, Livius got up and ran away.

The creamy lioness gave a short nod before turning to the caramel-brown cub, "Hi there sweetie, what's your name?"

Jesús looked at the lioness, she reminded him of Sarabi with a paler shaded fur and light green eyes.

"Jesús." the run-away cub squeaked

The lioness smiled motherly, "I'm Queen Ananda."

Jesús smiled lightly at the queen as she looked at her mate with a glare that says 'We're keeping him!'.

Gallus' eyes widen as he also seen a threat hid in eyes, that he know she will carry out.

"Welcome to the Tree of Life." the dark brown king sighed.

Jesús smiled up at the king and queen as he thought, _Maybe I found where I belong._


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason Chandler, I agree. Something he needs for the time being.**

**Now most of this chapter will be on the movie, no Jesús in this one. Onto chapter eight, enjoy.**

Sarabi laid in the cave deep in thought. Every since Jesús left that was all on her mind. She was also worried about Nala. She was worried for the young lioness. There were many dangers out there waiting for a young beautiful lioness like her. Out there traveling alone.

"Sarabi!"

The dark lioness' dark brown rimmed ears perked, _What does he want! _

Sarabi thought with a snarl. But she decided to see what the rich brown lion wanted anyway. So she stood up and stretched just as Taka and Thresh came running in. She sighed remembering the talk she had with Sarafina and Sanura after they were born.

_(Flash Back, Sarabi's P.O.V)_

_**Jesús, Thresh and Taka had just fallen a sleep. I sighed in relief. It's hard raising three cubs, let alone one that is not mine. But I'm not complaining, Jesús reminds me so much of Simba and Mufasa. He reminds me a bit of Mufasa when he was at that age. I know how crazy that sounds, since Simba looked like Mufasa. **_

_**But Mufasa was big for his age as a cub as Simba was around my size before he...disapeared. But one thing for sure, Jesús has Simba's personality. While growing up, Mufasa was always serious. He may joke here and there but not like my pericous son. No. Simba was jokester, a pride clown. That he defiantly gets from me. **_

_**I was knocked out of my thoughts when my friends from birth came walking in saying we need to talk.**_

_"Why did you name Taka after that tyrant?" __**Sanura my best friend and the mother of two of my son's friends, Chumvi and Tojo, asked.**_

_"Yeah, Rabi. I wouldn't name my cubs after a lion that raped me!" __**Exclaimed my other best friend, Sarafina. She's the mother of my son's would of been wife. But now he's gone.**_

_**I shook my head, disagreeing.**__ "I didn't name Taka after her father."_

_**They looked at me with confused looks. With a deep breath, I continued.**_

_"Yes Taka and Scar are of the same body but Taka is NOT Scar! Taka was the lion we knew and love before Scar was born.."_

_(End of Flash Back and end of Sarabi's P.O.V )_

Sarabi shook her head and looked at her cubs, "You two stay here."

They nodded just as Kula walked in with Malka.

"We'll watch them auntie." said Kula as she and her boyfriend sat.

Sarabi smiled as she head bumped to the two before walking out. She made a quick left and saw the hyenas lined up to the stoned slope. She lifted her head walked through not paying them not mind as they snapped at her heels.

"Yes, Scar?" said Sarabi, once she got infornt of Scar.

"Where's your hunting party? They're not doing their jobs!"

Sarabi opened her eyes and said as calm as possible, "Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on."

Scar stopped pacing and looked at her, "No. You're not looking hard enough!"

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock!"

Scar glared at his sister-in-law as he growled, "We're not going anywhere!"

Sarabi couldn't believe her ears. She looked at Scar hoping he wasn't serious, "Then you have sentenced us to death!"

But his next words comfrimed it, "So be it."

Sarabi looked at the rich brown lion with disgust in her orange eyes, "You can't do that!"

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want."

Sarabi wasn't having that as she growled, "If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev -" but she didn't get to finish as Scar struck her sending her to the ground hard.

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!"

From the shadows Simba had been watching everything. Waiting for the right time to confront his uncle. He couldn't believe his father'skingdom were like it is. But when he saw Scar strike his mother, he lost it and roared as he glared daggers into the tyrant.

"Mufasa! You're dead!"

Simba ignored him for now and nudged his mother.

Sarabi opened her eyes and thought she was seeing things, "Mufasa?"

Simba was glad his mother's alive but also felt guilt. He shook his head, "No. It's me."

Realization came to the dark beige lioness, "Simba. You're alive? But how could that be?"

The gold lion shook his head and rubbed his head against his mother. "It dosn't matter I'm home."

Scar was shocked at what he heard, "Simba? I'm surprised to see you alive." on alive he sent his three trusted hyenas a death look.

After giving him mother a nuzzle he avanched on his scheming uncle, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!"

"Simba please! The pressure of ruling a kingdom-" Scar tried but was cut off.

"Are no longer yours! Step down Scar!"

"Oh, Oh ye-I would. But you see them?" Scar pints to horde of hyenas on a ledge over them, "They think I'm king."

"But we don't, Simba's the rightful king!"

Simba and his coward of uncle looked and saw Nala with the rest of Mufasa and Sarabi's followers. The golden lion took a minute and watched Sarafina and Sanura help his mother up.

Simba turned back to his uncle with a growl, "Choice is yours. Step down or fight."

Scar stalked away with a innocent look, "Oh, I hate to be responsible for the death a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?"

Simba glared at his uncle, knowing where he's going, "That's not going to work, I put my past behind me."

"Oh what about your faithful subjects. Have they put it behind them?"

Nala was straight up confused, "Simba what is he talking about?"

Scar had a delighted look, " Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

Scar's last line causes the lionesses, Malka, Chumvi and Tojo to start. All are concentrating on Simba.

Steeling himself, Simba took a step forward, "I am."

Sarabi approaches her son with disbelief in her orange eyes, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true?"

Simba lowers his head and says regretfully, "It's true.."

"You see! He admits it! Murderer!"

Lightning crashes behind Scar's head to punctuate the line.

"No. It was an accident!"

Scar walks around and around Simba as he accuses him; "If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

Simba sighed, "No."

Scar sneers. "Then... you're... guilty!"

Simba cries, "No. I'm not a murderer!"

"Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY!"

Scar has been backing Simba up the length of priderock. After his last sentence, Simba slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by his forepaws. Lightning strikes below, ligniting a fire.

Sarabi and Nala's eyes widen in fear as they cried, "Simba!"

Scar sits back and pretends to think, "Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died,"

Scar grabs Simba with his claws and whispers into Simba's ear, "And here's _MY _little secret: I killed Mufasa."

Simba has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died. In one giant leap he lunges up and pins Scar on his back.

Scar is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken.

"NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!"

Scar tries to plead with his nephew, "No, Simba, please!"

"Tell them the truth!" Simba snarled deadly.

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!", but he didn't finish as Simba starts to choke him, "All right. All right." quietly, venomously, "I did it.."

Simba sneered in his uncle's face as he pressed harder, "So they can hear you."

Scar says grudgingly, but clear, "I killed Mufasa!"

Sarabi and Nala starts towards Scar, the hyenas attack Simba in a wall of teeth. The lionesses join in. We see Pumbaa and Timon come in. Pumbaa is charging with Timon riding him. Hyenas are flying everywhere.

"Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!" Shouts Pumbaa tossing hyenas with his sharp tusks.

As Timon says "'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!"

Rafiki whacks a hyena off Simba. With a battle scream, he joins the fray.

After knocking some hyenas off priderock, the gold lion began chasing Scar up to the high point of priderock.

Scar runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Simba leaps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Scar is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at Simba's mercy.

Simba says quietly, severely, "Murderer."

"Simba, Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you!"

Simba ignores him, "You don't deserve to live."

"But, Simba, I am... ah..." unsure of his tactic "family. It's the hyenas" he regains composure "who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!"

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are in the background. They overhear and back away growling at Scar's betrayal.

Simba had enough of his uncle's lies, "Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie!"

Scar had fear in his eyes, "What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?"

Simba growled, "No, Scar. I'm not like you."

Greatly relieved Scar said "Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything."

Gravely, with deep anger Simba growled, "Run. Run away, Scar. And never return."

"Yes. Of course. As you wish..." looking down and seeing a pile of hot coals, "...your Majesty!"

Scar swipes the coals into Simba's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Simba paws the coals away as Scar leaps and attacks. Both Scar and Simba land heavy blows. Simba gets knocked on his back. Scar leaps through the flames at him.

Simba gathers courage and uses Scar's momentum in a "throw" similar to Nala's fighting tactics to send him flying over the edge. Scar tumbles to the bottom. He weakly gets up. He sees Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed approaching and smiles. Ed has a very angry look on his face.

"Ahh, my friends!"

Shenzi laughs half heartly, "Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!"

Banzai nodded, "Yeah, that's what I heard."

Banzai and Shenz looked at the crazed looking hyena, "Ed?

Ed just laughs evilly.

Scar is now very nervous and scared, "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!"

The horde of hyenas closes on and devours Scar. Rain opens up and douses the fire. Simba comes down and greets his mother and Nala. Rafiki motions for Simba to ascend Pride Rock as king. Simba starts up and pauses to hug Rafiki as his father did.

Rafiki smiles, "It is time."

Very majestically, Simba ascends through the rain. Through a hole in the clouds we can see a patch of stars. One bright star shines out briefly.

" Remember . . ." Simba hears his father's voice in his head.

Simba's expression gains confidence and strength. He roars. The lionesses, Malka, Chumvi and Tojo roar in reply.

TLK TLK TLK TLK

After talking with his new pride Simba went to find his mother. The young king found her sitting at the peak.

"Mother?"

Sarabi turned and smiled at her son, who sat next to her. It was quiet until Simba spoke up.

"Thresh and Taka seems nice.."

Sarabi nodded, "It makes me wonder if Scar is even their father." but stopped looked at her eldest. Pain written all over both of their faces.

Noticing his mother, Simba nuzzled her, "Don't worry, mother I won't chase them off."

Sarabi smiled grateful but then she had a far away look.

"Mother, is there something wrong?"

Sarabi sighed, "There was cub that I was rasing...he ran away."

Simba nuzzled his mother, "Nala told me about Jesús and I actually met him."

Sarabi's eyes brighten a bit as she looked at her son, "He's here?"

Simba realized his mistake and sadly shook his head. Sarabi's orange went back to the dull dead color.

"If it makes you feel any better. I'll send a search party out to look for him."

Sarabi looked with hopeful eyes, "You would do that? For Scar's son?"

Simba licked and nuzzled his mother's cheek, "The way I see it, he's your son more than he's Scar's and when he return he will be treated with the most respect."

Sarabi smiled warmly at Simba. He diffently made her so proud, she could brust.

She nuzzled Simba's head, "Thank you."

Simba smiled, "No problem. Now I should organized that search party."

Sarabi watched Simba walked in the cave before looking at the star fill sky.

_Oh Mufasa! Wherever Jesús is, please watch over him and lead him home. _With that thought she headed in the cave to help with search.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologies to those who have been reading. Didn't mean for such a late update.**

**Jason Chandler, in due time. **

**The song piece used here from Usher's U Got It Bad. Here's chapter nine.**

As the sun began shinning, a sign of a new day. Jesús woke to the smell of blood. Blinking his amber eyes open with a yawn, Jesús saw in front of him was a zebra leg.

The caramel-brown cub stood before he ran to it and ate it to the bone.

"Some one was hungry." a feminine voice entered the cave.

Jesús licked his before looking up and seen a light brown lioness with brown eyes.

"Um...hello.." Jesús smiled sheepishly.

The lioness chuckled, "My name is Julia, what's yours little guy?"

The caramel-brown cub perked his ears a bit. "Jesús,"

"What a handsome name. Ananda wanted me to show you around." Julia smiled warmly.

Jesús smiled as he got up and followed Julia out of the cave. The tour was amazing, the Tree Of Life was beautiful. Oasis areas, desert areas and even a area filled with what Julia called 'snow'.

But unfortunately the tour was cut short.

"Well isn't it the little pipsqueak."

Julia and Jesús were headed back to the tree, where Queen Ananda was most likely waiting for them. When their path was blocked by none other than Livius.

Julia growled at Livius, "Stay away from him!"

The light cream lion chuckled, "You know, you would make a beautiful mate, Julia. When your done playing cubsitter, come find me."

Jesús looked from Livius to the light brown lioness and saw that Julia was uncomfrontable and growled, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Livius growled, his teeth bared at the caramel-brown cub.

"Nothing! Because I'm going to handle you first!"

Livius looked up and his face paled, _Oh shit _was his thought as King Gallus came running over.

"What have I told you about bothering this cub!" the dark brown lion roared, his dark brown eyes narrowed.

Livius growled before walking away. Gallus was about to go after him, but a feeling on his legs stopped him. Gallus looked down and fought to smile as he saw Jesús rubbing against his legs.

**...**

A few months have passed since Simba took the throne and sent out a search party. Since then the kingdom started to regrow to what it once was under Mufasa's rule.

Since then, Simba took Nala as his queen. But as the search goes, they haven't found Jesús.

"I guess you have to call it off." sighed Sarabi. She was hopeful about the search but it's been two months and she knows that they can't keep it up.

Simba didn't want to, but knew he had to. The gold lion nuzzled his mother. "Unfortunately, I'm sorry mother."

A few moments later Simba had gathered the pride.

The golden king sighed as tears fell, "I'm...sorry to announced the search for my cousin is over."

Everyone gasped as Thresh and Taka hugged their mother's legs as tears escaped. But out of all the cubs who played with Jesús, Sherise was worst of all.

Tears fell from her dark purple eyes as she sobbed loudly. Sienna tried to comfort her daughter, but the dark brown cub pulled away and ran off.

Queen Nala was sitting next to her mate when she saw Sherise ran off. Simba saw also and looked at his mate. Nala looked at him and in her greenish eyes told him what he needed to know.

Simba just nodded his head. Nala smiled and gave her mate a lick before running down the stoned slope.

Nala found the cub crying near the same spot she was when she was a cub and was grieving over the lost of Simba.

"Hey," the cream-peach lioness smiled lightly as she walked over to the distressed cub.

Sherise looked up and sniffed up some tears. "Oh..hi Queen Nala."

Nala sat and smiled, "Listen I know how you feel."

Sherise's ears perked as a flash of emotion shot through her dull dark purple eyes, "How could you possibly know how I feel!"

Nala sighed, pinning her ears. "But I do, you see...when Simba was seemingly titled dead my whole world was crashed."

Sherise eyes widen as more tears fell, "That's how I feel."

Nala nodded, "I know. I had a really bad crush on Simba. I was going to tell him..."

"But he ran away.." Sherise finished sadly.

Nala nodded briefly.

_You don't wanna have fun_

_It's all you think about_

_U got it bad when you're out with someone_

_But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else_

_U got it bad_

Nala took a deep breath before looking down at the cub sitting by her. "I didn't want to have fun and when I did, all I could think about was him."

Sherise looked down, "I got it bad."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

A week went by and Nala haven't been feeling well. She didn't want Simba to make a big deal so she went to see Rafiki first before going to the over-reacting king.

"Rafiki!" The cream-peach queen roared.

The grey baboon stuck his head out of hid tree, "My queen, how can old Rafiki help?"

Nala smiled at the sherman's antics, "I haven't been feeling too well."

Rafiki laughed, "Well I just have to look at you. Can't have a sick queen, can we?"

Nala chuckled, "No we can't."

Rafiki climbed down his tree and told Nala to lay down. Nala obeyed and laid down on her side. Rafiki moved his hands straight to the queen's belly and smiled.

"Is there anything wrong?" Nala asked, feeling uneasy when Rafiki stopped.

Rafiki laughed, "No. But if you count expecting a new life as some thing wrong. Than yes!"

Nala's eyes shined a new light as she jumped up and gave the baboon a hug before running off back to priderock.

**...**

At the Tree Of Life, Jesús was walking around chasing a white butterfly. Not truly paying attention, his ears perked at hearing a youthful voice.

"Watch out!"

But Jesús didn't have a chance to look as a dark red blur landed on him.

"Sorry,"

Jesús got up and shook his caramel-brown fur from dirt before looking at his attacker. What he saw made him jump a bit. His attacker was around his height and he was only three months old. The attacker had dark red fur and a busy tail.

Jesús shook his head, "Sorry if I seem mean, but what are you?"

The attacker laughed, "I'm a wolf pup. I'm kinda related to the African Dogs. But I'm more smart and handsome." the attacker puffed out his furry tan chest.

Jesús chuckled before introducing himself, "My name is Jesús. What's yours?"

"Cullen," the wolf pup smiled.

"Jesús!"

Jesús and Cullen looked and seen the queen heading towards them. When she got to the two she was surprised to see dark red pup.

"Who's your friend?"

Jesús stepped up smiling."Queen Ananda, this is Cullen."

Ananda looked from the caramel-brown cub to the Cullen. "Nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

Cullen looked down as tears formed, "My parents and I were moving from a jungle when we were attacked by light cream lion and a whitish lioness. Were totally caught by surprise, my parents didn't make it. I nearly made it out alive."

Ananda gasped, "Did you get a good look at them?"

Cullen shook his head, "No. I was hidden in a bush. But I only could see a little."

Cullen sighed, "I can't let you stay out here by yourself." she then smiled, "You're coming to live with me and Jesús with our pride."

Cullen's dark brown eyes brighten as he smiled, "Thank you!"

Ananda nuzzled the pup before heading to towards the direction of the tree with Jesús and Cullen following.

Jesús turned his amber eyes to the creamy lioness. "Queen Ananda?"

Ananda looked over her shoulder at the caramel-brown cub.

"Did you want me for something?"

Ananda stopped walking and looked at the two with a bright smile, "Yes. I had great news that I wanted to share with you."

Noticing a new shine to the queen. Jesús asked, "What is it?"

Amanda smiled, "King Gallus and I are going to have a cub."


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason Chandler, thanks for the review. And I agree, about Sherise.**

**Here's chapter ten, enjoy.**

Queen Nala walked up the slope of priderock where she was instantly greeted by her mate.

"Hey sweetie, where have you been?"

Nala nuzzled him just as Sarabi and Sarafina walked out of the cave with Thresh and Taka.

"Simba I got amazing news. That you're going to love."

Simba chuckled, "What is it?"

The cream-peach lioness smiled, a shine in her greenish eyes. "I'm pregnant!"

Simba's smile faded as his eyes went blank. Before Nala's shock eyes, the king fainted.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Livius!"

The light cream lion groaned before moving his light green eyes towards his approaching mate, "What is it now, Isabel."

A whitish lioness with brown eyes snapped her teeth at the male, "I came to tell you that your sister and Gallus are expecting a cub."

Livius leapt to his paws with a roar in outrage, "What!"

Isabel just sat and watched the heated male paced.

"What are you going to do?" Isabel asked after feeling bored of watching her mate pace like a upset cub.

Livius bared his teeth and growled, "This will not dampen my plans to become King!"

**...**

Zira roared as she stormed into Scar's old cave before he became king.

A grey lioness with hazel eyes was first to greet the angry pale tan lioness. "My queen what's wrong?"

Zira growled, "That murdering brute and his pathetic mate are expecting!"

The lioness nodded in understanding as a grayish-brown lioness with dark brown eyes walked over.

"How can I take back what's mine when there's going to be a heir!" Zira roared but her dark red eyes held how unsure she was.

The grey lioness sighed, "Than you have another cub."

The grey-brown lioness snarled "Suko you idiot! Where would she get a cub from when Scar's dead! And if she was to have another cub what about the heir!"

Zira sanrled, "Perke, quiet down! Your queen has figured this out. Don't you worry we will be back on top and Scar will be avenged."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

It was a late at night in the Pridelands when Chumvi was taking a walk on the far side of the kingdom. With his friends and brother all lovely dovely with their mates sicken him.

He's the lion that wants to be free of cubs and a mate.

"Why don't you look handsome."

Chumvi whipped around and saw the former queen of the evil bastard sitting with her tail around her.

"What do you want!" The dull brown lion growled.

Zira got up and walked over to the younger lion as she brushed her tail under his chin.

"I have a deal for you."

Chumvi sneered "I want nothing to do with you."

"Oh really?" Zira grinned. "Even if it saves your best friends' cub?"

Chumvi's black eyes widen as he growled. "You bet not lay a paw on their heads!"

Zira smirked, "Then its a deal. You give me what I want and I leave the future brat..I mean heir alone."

Chumvi was lost, he didn't want to mate the old crazy lioness but he didn't want nothing to happen to Simba and Nala's cub more. With a sigh he mounted Zira.

**...**

A few days later Danyra and Sanura was taking a walk when they spotted a unknown male. When he got closer Sanura's brown eyes widen.

"Togo!" Sanura shouted as she ran to the male and pounced on him.

The brownish lion purred as he nuzzled the dull tan lioness, "Sandy, I missed you so much."

Danyra smiled at the scene before taking a good look at the male. Togo had brownish fur that is slightly tinted red, purplish eyes with dark eye shades and a dark brown almost black mane. She also seen where Chumvi got his body shape from.

Sanura pulled away and looked at her friend that she forgotten about, "Sorry Dee, but..."

Danyra smiled sadly. She understand, its now been a year since her mate and Malka's father died from an unknown illness. "I understand.."

Just then Kula walked up with Simba, Nala, her mate Malka along with the brothers, Chumvi and Tojo.

Seeing the new male, Simba instantly became aggressive.

"Who are you?" the gold king growled.

Sanura lightly nuzzled her king, "Simba, he's my mate, Togo."

Simba calmed down as everyone looked at the brownish lion in surprise and shock.

Sanura turned to her children, "Chumvi, Tojo I want you to meet your father."


End file.
